


Smooth Work

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick gets caught. Jack fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



> Disregards the third movie. Jack in these pieces is gender neutral.

They were on satellite the first time they had to split. Riddick got tagged by the law, and Jack just melted. The goal was always the same; don't get caught, don't go down together, and then figure out the next move. Jack stayed out of sight, watching as the heavy-g bounty hunters damn near broke Riddick's spine to take him down. That was one pair that had already died and did not know it yet.

It took her two full days to track them to their ship, after paying a bribe to an engineer on the docking platform.Two days that they had managed to forget Riddick didn't work alone in, Jack decided, slicing the security of that ship easily. Two crew aboard the ship, a 'hospitality' member, and the pair of bounty hunters was the final tally of prey. Jack could care less about the 'hospitality' worker, but the crewmen might miss their checks and want revenge.

Never leave a fight behind you, Riddick had taught.

Jack had always been a good student for Riddick.

When it was all said and done, heavy-g physiology wasn't that different than a normal human. The shiv worked just as good for that kind of kill as any other, and only one of them had been conscious when Jack came through.

Riddick even looked impressed, something Jack didn't earn all that often.


End file.
